new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Brandán Yamanaka
"The cure for anything is salt water: sweat, tears or the sea." Rugged and direct. Those are the two keywords to described Bradán Yamanaka, the second-in-command of Nozaki Miyazato. Personality He doesn't like to beat around the bush and is often irked by formalities, wanting to just get straight to the point. This has given him friends as rivals alike during his ascension through the naval ranks. He favours discipline, loyalty and honesty. Despite coming over competitive, Bradán is far from being a sore loser. The Yamanaka also likes drinking and gambling but keeps to his off-time. There are few other officers who regard Bradán as a risk-taker that shouldn't be relied upon but those who have served underneath his command regard the man highly. There are only a few exceptions that dare say that the man is a damn fool that should be abandoned like an old wrecked ship. Despite his manners and personality, Bradán is a staunch believer in the Way of Fire. Though his cursing and mannerism might shock a priest, he means no disrespect and is certain that God will save as guard both the Empire and her Majesty! History orn into a fisher family at the coast of the Yakimara heartlands, Bradán was never far away from water. From young age, he often saw how his father, uncles and fellow villagers would sail out on their ships. The boy was often seen with his toy-ship (carved from wood by his father) at the coast. Either watching at the horizon, for his father and uncles' return. Or simply placing his prized wooden toy-ship into the water, already dreaming of the many adventures that one could have on the waves. At the age of ten, Bradán was allowed to join his father's fishing expeditions. The calm waters south of the Yakimara clan lands were perfect for the young lad to get accustomed to the basics of sailing and learning how to navigate. Showing a natural talent for maritime affairs, Bradán's ambition started to grow. After five years of working at his father's fishership, Bradán decided that he was destined for greater matters than to becoming a captain of a fishership. He would enlist himself in the Daimyo's Noble Navy, hoping that he would be able to rise through the ranks with determination and hard work. However, this would prove quite difficult. Starting as a rower, Bradán's dream started off on a bad footing. The Fire country, at the time, wasn't a maritime power. Despite the Feudal lord owning a few squadrons of ships that were capable of warfare, the navy was a joke compared to the likes of the Water or Lightning country. Despite the low rank and miserable state of the Daimyo's fleet, Bradán still held on to his dreams. Despite not having any chance to rise through the ranks, he would gain experience in the service of the Daimyo's Noble Navy. Bradán's moment of greatness would come during the Great War. Despite the Fire country's navy being outmatched in both quantity and quality by its neighbours, the marines were far from pessimistic about their chances. Constant training had toughened the men and the understanding of their coasts allowed them to score some small victories against their enemies. During one of these skirmishes, the ship upon which Bradán served as rower was boarded. Despite being a rower, Bradán tried to muster his courage and went on deck. Fierce fighting was occurring between the ship's marines and the boarders that served the Wind country. Joining the skirmish, Bradán managed to save the life of the captain. This deed gave Bradán the promotion he was looking for. Becoming a marine, he was certain that it was the first step of reaching his ambition of becoming a captain one day. The next engagement would give Bradán indeed that chance but in a way, he didn't wish for. The few Fire country vessels tried to avoid engaging the larger and more dangerous vessel of the Water country. Failing to do so, the ship on which Bradán served was boarded with the captain as most of its crew slaughtered in the following clash. Without a clear commander, the morale started to plummet. Bradán managed to dish out orders and much to his own surprise later, these orders were followed without question. Saving a portion of the crew and getting away with the ship damaged earned him the praise of the survivors. Leading to his promotion of becoming the ship's captain. Now as captain, Bradán was more than eager to take the fight on the waters against the likes of the vessels of the Wind and Water country. This would have to wait for a few months as his ship was being repaired and he needed reinforcements for his crew. Managing to train and toughen both his existing crew and the new recruits, Bradán set out with two other vessels. His first engagement was against four other Wind country vessels. Taking his enemies by surprise, he would send two vessels to the bottom of the Namnen Ocean and the other two slightly damaged. The following months, Bradán would gain more minor victories against other small squadrons. Despite the outdated and smaller ships of the Daimyo's Noble Navy, Bradán managed to gain the impressive record of capturing in total of five vessels from the Water Country as sinking a dozen of the Wind and Water country's warships together. Bradán's largest naval operation was aiding the invasion of the Water Country in the waning months of the Great War. Despite his own doubts and objections against such an invasion, this large-scale operation was a success and eventually led to the end of the war - much to Bradán's chagrin. Not much was accomplished by the captain. Letters informing the Daimyo of the state of the naval forces of the country were either ignored or just never reached the lord. Much didn't really change with the Fire Union, leading that Bradán became somewhat bitter over his superiors. Now with the Imperial reform and some slight changes, Bradán is gaining some hope. Perhaps more than just the name of the naval force he has been serving for so many years will finally be able to gain its rightful glory and respect. Skills * Great understanding of maritime affairs. * Good strength and stamina as endurance. * Quite experienced as skilled in close quarter combat. * Quite perceptive. * Able to drink like a true sailor! * Able to understand as speak Yakimara fluently. Is somewhat acquainted with the Chonobi language - largely maritime jargon. * Traits: * Experienced navigator as captain. * Possess a strong will and is quite determined when having set his gaze on a goal.Category:Empire of Akino Category:Imperial Akinian Military Category:NPC Roster Category:Yamanaka Clan Category:Royal Navy